


Betrayed

by bluepatient



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Game End Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepatient/pseuds/bluepatient
Summary: (this work contains spoilers of Little Nightmares 2 ending, don't read if you haven't play/watch it yet!)It was over. It was finally over. But why was Six hesitating?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Betrayed

Mono knew he needed to run quicker.

He was falling way behind Six, he could feel whatever was what was chasing them at his back, almost touching him.

He needed to run faster, he needed to get out.

Mono tried his best as the room crumbled around him, as the floor broke and made his path difficult.

But the sight of the exit and Six in front of him gave him enough force.

He ran and ran as the stone bridge crumbled at his feet and, like they had done a lot of times, he jumped just in time for Six to catch him.

The monster had fallen behind, it couldn’t follow them anymore.

It was over. It was finally over.

They had done it. They had escaped together.

  
  


And yet, he was still hanging, Six’s hand his only support.

He looked up at her in confusion, wondering what was taking so long.

Why was she hesitating?

  
  


Their eyes met, and he could see something had changed.

The cold gaze she was giving him… why? He had rescued her, why would she look at him like that?

  
  


Time slowed as Six let him go.

He could feel himself falling and falling just as he saw Six escaping through the TV portal.

And only one question remained on his head as he fell to the darkness.

**_What had he done wrong?_ **


End file.
